Resistance Is Futile
by NykyrianKiara
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale, and meets her loved one Angel, only he's changed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, my first Buffy/Angelus fanfic. If you have any suggestions on how to make Angelus more Angelus-like, please help. Um, this is rated M, just for safety. There might be a little lemon, and there will be violence/torture, but I'm not sure how this will all work out or even if I will continue. So… tell me what you think.

**Chapter One**

"You're the greatest Slayer ever," he gushed. _Shut up._ "The pinnacle of all our efforts." _Stop talking._ "It's too bad that you were lost to us." Despite my anger, my face remained expressionless. Over the past three years, I'd learned to not show my emotions. No matter how much I raged, cried, or pleaded, this was my life now.

"Hurry to the school, now," Rupert Giles, my Watcher, then commanded. "And keep watch. Though its daylight, you never know who may be watching."

"Bye," I said quickly and rushed off to school.

Why me?

xXxXx

My name is Buffy Summers. Three years ago, I was a normal girl in the 8th grade. Smart, popular, and beautiful. But then it changed. I was approached by Rupert Giles and everything was explained to me. How I'd been lost as a kid and now I needed to come back and slay vampires and demons.

No matter how much I resisted, in the end, I gave up.

Now I hunt things that go bump in the night. Do I want to be a fight? No. But I do it anyways, all for revenge, anything to get rid of the confusing emotions within me.

xXxXx

School passed in a blur. I'm sure the teachers all think their subject is the most important, but what do I care? Will I ever need algebra or Huck Finn to dust a vampire?

But I trudged through it, no indication given about my real feelings. Finally, I made it back home.

Just as I was preparing to hunt tonight, Giles walked into my room, an elated expression on his face.

"We've found him!" Giles exclaimed. Blankly, I stared at him. "The Scourge," he said impatiently, like it was supposed to mean something. "Nevermind. Pack your things; we'll be leaving."

_Leaving?_ My mind races, heart pounds, but I only nod and turn to pack my things.

xXxXx

"The Scourge is the most powerful vampire, the darkest, the most malevolent ever recorded," Giles explained as we drove out of LA. "He has no conscience, and only loves torture, breaking things, and… erm… having sex." Giles continued to talk, but I tuned him out. The Scourge was a vampire. I would take him down just like all the other vampires.

"His name is Angelus." That caught my attention and for a second, I glanced at Giles. But then I turned back to looking out my window. Angelus? It was very similar to _his_ name. Angel who I'd met just before becoming the Slayer. But Angel was a vampire and despite the feelings I had for him, we separated. Maybe it would have been better if I'd staked him, but when I tried, I couldn't. He had held a special place in my heart.

If I ever saw him again, there would be no hesitation. He was a vampire and I was the Slayer. But nostalgia filled me and I remembered the first time we'd met.

_I walked down the LA street, mind wandering. It probably wasn't the brightest thing to do, but I was just so happy. Riley Finn had asked me on a date. Riley Finn! The guy I'd been crushing on for the past year!_

_Suddenly I ran into a wall._

_Crap. I'd taken a wrong turn. I turned back, but my way was blocked by three men. Fear made my heart pound and my heart jump into my throat, but I ignored it and pushed past the men._

"_Where are you going so fast, girlie?" one of the men asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back._

"_Let me go," I growled._

"_Aw, don't be like that. We just want to have some fun." Their voices rolled over me and I flinched when one of them reached out towards my hair._

_Then a man appeared and attacked the men. They were all down, defeated in under a minute._

_The mysterious man glanced at me, and then turned to leave._

"_Wait!" I called and the man paused. "What's your name?" The man flashed a grin over his shoulder._

"_Angel," he said. And disappeared. I scowled. Was he joking with me? Who named their kid 'Angel' nowadays? But still… I grinned. He had been kind of an angel._

xXxXx

**WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE!**__

We drove by the sign and inwardly I groaned. What a stupid name. Sunnydale. It was barely even on the map.

_But killing the Scourge is the most important,_ I reminded myself.

Giles pulled up to a house and parked the car.

"This is our new house," he said. Not home, house. No attachments could be formed. This was only temporary.

I looked at the house. It was two stories, medium sized lawn, with one tree right next to the house. There were other houses around, but I ignored them. Time for that later.

Giles walked into the house. I sighed under my breath, grabbed my suitcases, and followed.

xXxXx

"Buffy! Supper is on the counter!" Giles called from the kitchen.

"I'll eat later," I yelled from my new bedroom. Already it was set up. Bed, desk, dressers, interconnecting bathroom, and now I was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I probably should eat, but I don't want to move.

A tapping came from my window. Before I could even process my actions, I was at the window, stake out. But it was only the window blowing the tree. _Geez, paranoia much?_ The stake reminded me though, of my duty.

Carefully, I opened the window and climbed down the tree. My feet landed lightly on the ground and then I walked away.

My wanderings took me first to a cemetery. The perfect place for vampires.

And it paid off.

I saw a vampire stalking a young red haired girl. He slipped silently between graves and trees. Then I ran and caught him unawares. My stake slid through his rib cage and into his heart, turning him into dust immediately.

A small smile lit my face. One more monster gone from this world. That's my only goy now. I kill monsters and save people.

Quickly, I perused through the graveyard, but there weren't any more vampires lurking around. Then I followed the red-haired girl. She had been slightly dressed up so chances were she was going to a club. Another ideal place for vampires.

xXxXx

I stopped outside a dismal place. It seemed relatively boring, but looks could be deceiving. There was a neon sign, _the Bronze_, flashing just over a black door. Inside, I could hear music blasting, so I knew I was in the right place.

Not allowing myself time to hesitate, I strode through the doors and plunged into a crowd over people. The smell of sweat overwhelmed my nose and I scrunched it in distaste.

Then I see a blond vampire leading an unsuspecting blonde from the club. Forgetting the smell, I struggled through the crowd. I barely made it outside, just in time to tackle the blonde vampire before he sank his fang into his meal.

"What the hell?" he cursed and leapt to his feet. But I was already there, punching and attacking. The vampire managed to get a few lucky hits in on my side before I tripped him and shoved my stake towards his heart.

My senses tingled, barely warning me, before another vampire flung me off the blonde.

Angry, I clambered to my feet. And froze.

"Angel?" I asked, staring at the one vampire I'd hoped never to face.

xXxXx

Angelus had been stalking a delicious looking blonde when he'd caught an even more delectable scent. One he had last smelled three years ago.

Buffy Summers. But why was she in Sunnydale? A smile, although too sinister to be accurately called that, crossed Angelus' face. So he had been correct?

Of course he had. But it was always nice to have some confirmation.

Angelus left his prey and followed Buffy's scent. It led him to the Bronze, where he arrived just in time to stop the Slayer from killing his childe.

The Slayer rose to her feet and then froze as she recognized him.

"Angel?" she asked, confusion, sadness, and love filling the air. The first two filled Angelus with a perverse pleasure and the third made him want to growl. Love? How stupid. But her rich emotions awakened something within Angelus. He wanted them, wanted to cause more of them.

Angelus smiled, returning to Buffy's question. "Not quite, my dear. That soul-boy is gone."

"Gone?"

"Forever." The Scourge of Europe grinned as more sadness filled the air. And then anger.

"Why should I believe you? Who are you? Why do you look like Angel?" Buffy demanded, lifting her stake up defensively. In a flash, Angelus was in front of her. He knocked the stake out of her hands and pinned her against the wall of the Bronze. Her hands grabbed his arm and her legs kicked out, but Angelus didn't let go. Languidly, he smashed Buffy's head against the brick. Buffy whimpered and her legs stopped moving, but she didn't release her grip on his arms.

"I am Angel. Rather, I'm him without some stupid soul. My name is Angelus," the vampire said, his soft voice tickling Buffy's ear as he leaned close. "And now you're mine." Then Angelus tossed Buffy away, grabbed hold of his still-shocked childe, and disappeared into the night.

He was going to have so much fun with his new toy.

xXxXx

I climbed up the tree and into my room. My head throbbed and it hurt to think. Partly from getting my head smashed, but also Angel… He was Angelus, Scourge of Europe, and Angel was gone? Tears threatened to spill, but I couldn't let them fall. What good what it do? Absently, I pulled out the Claddagh ring Angel had given me two nights before I'd left and slipped it on, heart facing inward. Then I fell onto my bed. The tears I'd been holding back now escaped my control. I buried my face in my pillow, sobs racking my entire body, and then I fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so it looks like people liked it. There's not a lot of Buffy/Angelus action in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you liked or didn't like. Anything's helpful.

**Chapter Two**

I stopped at the entrance of Sunnydale High, taking it all in. It was… interesting. The welcome sign said, _all who seek knowledge may enter_, or something like that and it was the same as every other school. Maybe this would be a little bit bearable now.

"Buffy Summers?" a voice called. I turned and saw a short older man walking toward him. Instantly I disliked him though there was no reason. "I'm Principal Snyder," the man said. "I'll take you to your room." Snyder walked away and I followed hesitantly after him.

We came inside the school to a bland classroom full of teens.

"This will be your homeroom," Snyder informed me. How great. "The red-haired girl can be your guide." Red hair? I looked over and saw the same girl from last night. She smiled as our eyes met and came over.

"Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg," the girl said.

"Buffy Summers." I sensed something different about her. She wasn't completely human.

"And I'm Alexander Harris," another voice interrupted. "But you can call me Xander." I looked at the new boy. He was tall with black hair and he seemed alright. Except he was kind of staring at me.

"Hello…" I said nervously. _Don't be nervous_, I scolded myself. _Just treat this like any other day_.

"Come on," Willow interrupted. "We'll show you around the school." They each grabbed one of my arms and started the tour. Every so often, I caught myself laughing at something Xander said or smiling at Willow. It didn't make sense. Why- How were they getting emotion from me?

And I found I didn't mind. It felt natural. Maybe it wasn't so bad to let feelings show sometimes.

"And this is the library," Willow said, jerking me out of my thoughts. We entered through double doors and I got my first look of a large, dark, book-filled room. _Books…_ I inwardly groaned. _My nemesis. Well, second one._

"Hey, is there someone in here?" Xander asked, noticing large cardboard boxes.

"Yeah, a new librarian was coming here today," Willow answered.

"Ah. That would be me," a very familiar voice said happily. And around the corner came Giles. My face instantly lost its smile. Giles was the librarian? Why? He hadn't said anything about this to me.

"Nice. I'm Willow Rosenberg." The redhead and Watcher shook hands.

"I'm Xander." Giles raised his eyebrows at the young man before shaking his hand as well.

"Rupert Giles," the Watcher introduced himself. "Hello Buffy." I nodded.

'He's my Uncles," I explained to Willow and Xander's questioning looks.

"Get to class," Giles called. "Can't miss too much." We left and I relaxed out of Giles' presence.

"Hey, come to the Bronze with us tonight," Xander suggested.

"Good idea," Willow agreed. "Will you come?"

"Uh…" I looked at their expectant faces and felt as though I couldn't disappoint them. "Sure." They cheered quietly and we went to class.

xXxXx

I collapsed on my bed. School had been so exhausting. Was it because I now had friends?

But my troubles weren't over. I still had some patrolling to do and then I had to go to the Bronze. Oh, and I needed information on Angelus.

The sun was still out, so information first. With a groan, I went to go find Giles' books.

By after past four, I didn't have any useful information though Angelus was born in the 1600s and was Irish. He had also disappeared 100 years ago and was only recently becoming active again since three years ago. When I had last seen him as Angel. Was there some connection?

My alarm beeped, alerting me to the time. Alright, I told myself. A quick patrol and then to the Bronze.

I change into black pants and a red shirt before strapping on some hidden stakes. Then I paused in front of a mirror. It had been so long since I'd worn anything like this for something other than Slaying.

xXxXx

I went to the cemetery first and immediately had two targets. Quickly I snuck behind the first vampire and slid the stake through his heart. But the second vampire was prepared for me

"Slayer," he hissed. Was he trying to be a snake? "This is your last night."

I yawned. I just couldn't hold it back. "If I had a dime for every time I heard that…" the vampire growled and lunged. I sidestepped and kicked him in the side. He fell down, though just a second later her was up and charging me. A quick smile flitted across my face as I ducked and stabbed the stake through the stupid vampire's heart.

Triumphant, I turned around and came face to face with Willow and Xander. Crap. I tensed, waiting for them to start screaming.

"whoa…" Willow breathed.

"So cool," Xander agreed. "where'd you learn to fight like that? Who were those people? I blinked, unable to hide my shock. Why weren't this screaming?

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow asked, concerned. This just didn't make sense. "Maybe you should sit down."I nodded, sitting on the ground.

"Where aren't you screaming?" Willow and Xander glanced at each other and shrugged.  
>"It was cool. You just stabbed a-a-"<p>

"vampire," I supplied.

"-a vampire and he turned to dust," Xander finished.

"Yes," Willow said. "I could never do something like that"

"But I just told you about vampires! Why are you freaking out?" I demanded.

"Well…" Xander hesitated. "We know that there's more to life than humans, so why wouldn't' there be vampire?"

That caught my attention. "Yeah. I'm a witch," Willow told me. I stared at her and then I began to laugh.

xXxXx

Angelus growled, watching the Slayer with her friends. No. She couldn't have friends. That would ruin all his fun if she had someone to depend on besides him. She would fall in love with him and then he would crush. He couldn't let two little snot-noses ruin his grand plans.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Updated! Finally… Well, review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter Three**

Having friends baffled me. It was just after midnight and I was walking back to my house through the graveyard, just a quick check for vampires.

_Friends…_

A rare moment of humor struck me. My "spidey-sense" was tingling. I pulled out my stake and turned around.

It was Angelus. I faltered for one second, before darting forward. He dodged, but I expected it and changed the direction of my stake. It connected with his chest and leaves a huge scratch.

He stared down at his chest, as if shocked that I'd actually hurt him. I was surprised at myself too. I'd actually hurt someone who looked like Angel. Then he turned towards me with angry eyes and made his move.

Somehow I was pinned on the ground. His weight dug into me and made it impossible for me to escape no matter how I struggled.

"Keep moving, lover," he smirked. My eyes widened in horror and then he kissed me. His tongue plunged into my mouth and I couldn't help but respond, arching into him and kissing him back. Angelus moved from my mouth, across my jaw, and down to my throat. Small moans slipped out of my mouth. I wanted this.

A scrape of his teeth against the skin of my neck froze me and brought me to my senses.

"No!" I cried, panicked. "Don't bite me." To my horror, tears stung my eyes.

Angelus chuckled. "Not tonight, lover."

"Not ever," I countered, fury and humiliation that I'd responded to him hardening my tone.

"We'll see." He held my arms above my head with one arm and reached behind him with his other arm. "But you've been naughty." He pulled out a knife. "And now you must be punished." I fought against his grip, trying to use my Slayer strength, but it was as if it had deserted me.

"Now, now," he said patronizingly. "If you don't stop, I might cut deeper than I intend to." He pressed the knife against my arm, just below my shoulder. I tensed, and then he cut. Agony burned in my arm. "There, all done." Angelus released me. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled away. I needed to get away from him.

"So eager to get away from me?" He tsked his tongue and scooped me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I spat and tried to get out of his hold.

He ignored my struggles. "I'm taking you to your home."

_What?_ I stopped moving as my mind whirled in confusion. What was Angelus doing? We reached my house and he set me down. I remembered something from the texts I'd read. _Angelus plays with his food._ That was all I was: food.

I opened the door and stepped into the house before he could stop me.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked with a smirk.

I slammed the door in his face, and headed up to my bathroom. The cut on my arm was going to drip everywhere if I didn't clean it up and I didn't need Giles asking questions. I sat on my bed to try to get a bandage on. Unfortunately, the wound was too big for a regular bandaid, but it was high enough so a t-shirt would block it from sight.

A tap came from my window. I jerked to attention and saw Angelus outside. I contemplated ignoring him, but failed to see what harm there was in seeing what he wanted. After all, I was safe inside.

I opened the window. He motioned to my arm, and I stared at him blankly.

"Give me the bandage," he snapped. "I'll wrap your arm for you."

"Why would you do that?" I snarled. "You're the reason why I need to do this in the first place." And then I gave him the wrap. I was safe inside and if he was willing to do it, why not let him? I was going to kill him tomorrow anyways. At the moment, exhaustion beat at my mind and body. As soon as Angelus finished, I stepped away from the window and out of his reach.

"Now will you invite me in?" he asked.

"No way," I said.

"Come on, lover," he cajoled. "I'll make it worth your while." A shiver went through me.

"Oh, I bet," I muttered and started closing the window.

"You'll let me in one day," he said confidently.

"Never," I growled and shut the window. He smirked at me- that infuriatingly smug smirk- and disappeared. I stood still for a moment, before falling onto the bed and falling asleep as soon as I dug under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hehe… Buffy and Angelus… no idea where I'm going with this story. Ah well. Enjoy this update. Review please.**

**Chapter Four**

I shouldered my backpack firmly and entered the computer classroom.

"Hey, Buffy," Xander said, raising his hand up in a half wave.

"Hey, Buf- Oh my gosh, what happened to your harm?" Willow exclaimed, grabbing my arm gently. I sat down in a seat and removed my arm from her grasp with a small laugh.

"It's nothing, Will," I assured her. "I just fell climbing the tree outside my window."

She opened her mouth to respond, but Xander tapped her elbow with a pencil and motioned to the door right as the teacher walked in.

"Morning, class," she said, setting a bunch of papers on her desk. "Pull out your notebooks so we can begin." The teacher- I looked at my schedule- Ms. Jenna, turned to the whiteboard and began to write.

She paused. "Oh, Buffy Summers? Can you stay after class?"

"Sure..." I answered although confused.

xXxXx

The bell rang.

"Catch you in a bit," I told Willow and Xander before approaching the desk where Ms. Jenna sat, typing.

"Ms. Jenna?" I inquired.

"Ms. Summers," she said, looking at me. "Thank you for staying. Now, to the point, are you the Slayer?"

I shifted into a better stance and tensed. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm a Gypsy," Ms. Jenna told me. "I'm here to help you."

My eyebrow furrowed. "A Gypsy?" Giles had mentioned them in the car on the ride here. "How can you help?"

She smiled, not at all affected by my doubt, and settled back in her chair, placing her hands in front of her. "Long ago, a vampire was terrorizing my people. One day he killed the matriarch's granddaughter, and as a result, the matriarch cast a spell on him so that he would have his soul back and he would feel regret and pain and sorrow over his actions. However, the spell would be broken if he ever had one moment of true happiness."

I was still confused. "I still don't get it."

"Buffy," she said sharply. "That vampire was Angelus."

xXxXx

I danced in the Bronze for an hour before I became restless and began to patrol, my mind tumultuous over thoughts of Angel and Angelus. Turning the corner into a back-alley, I freeze, catching sight of Angelus. With a long-hair, voluptuous woman.

My mind blanks. I barrel into him and shove him away from the woman, sweeping my stake up to under his ribcage. He knocks my hand away and trips me. Then Angelus kicks the stake away and steps on my chest. I push and punch at his legs, but he doesn't even blink at my pathetic attempts to escape.

"Leave," he ordered the woman. When the alley was empty except for us, he removed his foot and lifted me up. "Nice display of jealously, lover."

"Ha," I scoffed. "I'm merely doing my duty as a Slayer." Then I leapt forward. We traded punches and kicks. I almost got the upper hand, before I faltered, confusing Angel and Angelus once again.

My mistake.

Angelus lifted me off my feet, an iron tight grip around my throat. "Too bad." He shrugged. "I think I would like you being jealous." Then he tossed me against the outside wall of the Bronze.

He turned to walk away, off to find a new prey, apparently done playing with me.

I pushed myself off the ground, ignoring the stars that clogged my vision, and decided what the hell; why not be a punching bag for a bit longer. "What was your moment of happiness?"


End file.
